Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle
by VMIH930
Summary: It has been fours years that Cullen's leave Bella for the second time. This is after the battle with Victoria/newborns. They were killed. Edward and Esme they died in battle. Bella gets on with her life and goes to college and becomes a Forks high school teacher something happens to her visiting Jacob and his imprint. Charlie/pack find Carlisle, change Bella to save her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This story doesn't have a beta yet. I will find one eventually for this story. All mistakes are my own please leave constructive criticism in PM box the review box is for what you like about the chapters or discussions. I like to thank all my followers to all my stories. This is a new story is new of mine. This is a love story with Carlisle and Bella.**

**This is Rated M for eighteen or older.**

**Chapter Two and Three will be in two parts to show you what went down in Bella's and Carlisle's POV after the Eclipse. Towards the ending of the chapters you will read what led to events and Charlie's decision to take her to Carlisle. In progress haven't begun to start writing on the chapters as of yet. This is prologue to give you what the story is about. **

**The Volturi will be in this story as well. There has been a change in leadership and guard and the way Volturi does things.**

**Please let me know if you would like to see this story continue before, I write further on it.**

**I've written My Dead Heart Beats Again, Hearts of Fire, Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, F****rom Earthquake and Tsumani to Finding Love and Better the Second Time Around. Please check out my other stories.**

**AN Make note I changed the title to this story.**

**I don't owe Twilight!**

**Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle**

**By: Vmih930**

**Prologue**

**Bella side of Prologue**

This story sets in Forks four years later right after, _Eclipse_ and the fight with Victoria and newborns. There are some Cullen's who didn't survive fight and the rest of them who did decided to leave. It was too painful for them. Who didn't survive fight? Edward and Esme they died in fight. Bella is left alone again by Cullen's. She wanted them in her life and still wanted to be changed into a vampire. She is devastated over their departure. But, she can understand why they did. They needed time to mourn for their loss and to move on with their lives. She mourns over her loss of her Edward that she loved and Esme who she loved as a mother. She still loves the Cullen's. Her pack brothers survived the fight. Bella feels responsible for their deaths.

Bella attended college at Oregon State, she returns to Forks to take over a job position at Forks High School as an English Teacher. She has been teaching for eight months now. Eventually, she does get over the loss of Esme and Edward and she moves on. Her pack brothers all have imprinted on someone. She remains close to all of them as her family. They didn't abandon her. Charlie is still the chief of police department and he is married to Sue.

One day she goes and sees Jacob and his imprint on reservation. And, something happens while; Bella is hanging out with all of the pack and their imprints. One of the newborns, which they didn't get, comes after Bella. The pack notices him and they phase to protect Bella. Embry starts to attack the vampire and Bella is caught in-between them and she get badly hurt by vampire and Embry. She took the blunt of force by Embry and vampire. Embry feels bad about Bella being hurt and he feels responsible. The vampire is torn into pieces by Jacob and Embry. Bella is lying on ground and she is covered in blood and she has scars from an animal attack and vampire breaks her arm. She doesn't have long to live. Sam takes her to reservation hospital in fear of what Forks hospital would find out.

They get her there for treatment and their Indian native doctor tells them she doesn't have long they begin a blood transfusions on her and give her something for the pain. They make her comfortable as possible in her bed. Charlie is called in apparently, he knows what the shape-shifters are and about vampires and what the Cullen's are. He knew about the fight with Victoria and her newborns. He sees his little girl lying there he is feeling helpless to help her.

Jacob comes into the room and he remembers what Bella told him the Dr. Carlisle Cullen saved Esme and Edward and Rosalie and Emmett by his venom. He tells his pack brothers and Charlie of the stories Bella told him about how Carlisle saved their lives. Jacob told Charlie that Bella was order to be changed by vampire royalty and she wanted it. Bella has only hours to live. Charlie told Jacob and Sam he rather have her as a vampire and not dead. He makes a decision to find Carlisle. The pack agrees with him they just want their sister to live even if, she is a vampire.

Charlie find out where Carlisle lives at they are living in Denali, Alaska. Charlie rents out a private to take her and her pack brothers with them on the flight. Bella is lying on sofa in plane. He looks down on his little girl and vows she will live. All he wants is his little girl whole.

Her pack brothers make a vow to Charlie they will help her after her change even if, Cullen's don't want her. They will take her far away from Forks to help her get accustom to her vampire life and teach her to feed off of animals. They know Cullen's feed off of animals. They promise Charlie he will see his little girl again once she is in good control. Charlie told them that are good enough for him.

Will Carlisle save Bella for Charlie or will it be someone else who will change her?

**Carlisle side of Prologue**

Right after, the fight with Victoria and newborns, he mourns over loss of Esme and Edward. He knew that he and Esme were mates but, not true soul mates. He loved her throughout the years that they were together. But, after being together for forty years, they decided to get a divorce. They knew that their true mates were out there somewhere. They both decided to put up with façade as a married couple in front of society and their adoptive children. They had a brotherly and sisterly love for one another after the divorce. He lost is first companion in this life Edward. He loved him dearly and Edward is his confidant. Edward knew of the divorce but, remained quiet about it. This was over thirty years ago when, the divorce happened.

He is happy that Bella is safe from Victoria and newborns. They are dead and gone. He knew Bella wasn't responsible for Edward and Esme's deaths. He felt there is no need to change Bella right away. He felt that she needed to be stronger and mentally in her mind over the loss before, the change could happen. He knew from history of vampires if, they are changed when they aren't in right mind or go through a tragic event in their life. Then, they would resent being change and become instable vampires much like Victoria and James minds were. He saw this in Esme and Edward even Rosalie, they hate what they were. They resented the change. He didn't want to change Bella until; she was completely, over loss of Esme and Edward. He knew that Bella wanted to become a vampire and he felt, she was meant for this life. Carlisle confines in Emmett what, he thought about Bella's change. Emmett told him there are five in this family who was meant to be a vampire. Carlisle asked him who? Emmett told him you for one Carlisle and Alice and Jasper and me and then there is Bella. He was stunned at what Emmett told him. He realizes he is right that, they embrace this life at ease and loved it. He knew Bella would as well.

Then, family decides to move to Denali, Alaska right after, fight with Victoria and newborns. They hated to leave Bella behind for the second time. Edward told him to always be there for Bella if, something was to ever happen to him. The family knows that Bella loves them. In, his mind he hated the thought of leaving her and not being there for her at, _per_ Edward request.

They couldn't stay because if, they stayed any longer the town would get suspicious. Why they didn't age? They knew that Volturi required Bella to be changed or die. The family voted for her change except for Rose and Edward. The family needed time to get over loss of Esme and Edward. That is when they decided to leave. Carlisle promised one day, he would return to Forks to check on Bella and change her if, she still wanted it. Bella understands their reason to leave.

_**Two years later….**_

Two years later, the Volturi kings come to Cullen's minis Caius. They told Carlisle that Romanians stormed the castle with their army and killed Caius and his mate Dora and four of their guards that aren't gifted. Stefan and Vladimir were killed by Volturi. The Volturi asked Carlisle to fill his seat. Carlisle promised Aro and Marcus, he would take the position as third king. There are stipulations that Carlisle told them before, he would consider taking the third seat. Is that they stop feeding off of humans. The Volturi agree and everyone changes their diet. The other stipulation is that when, a vampire finds a human as a mate that, they are allowed in on the secret. That they are given to option to be turned when, human is ready. They agree whole heartedly. Carlisle moves to Italy two years ago. Jasper and Alice stayed to finish up their two year college at Yale. Their plans are to join Carlisle as soon as they are done in college. Emmett and Rosalie stayed in their Denali home in Alaska. Their plans are to go visit their father for all intent purposes very soon and they do love Carlisle.

Little do Cullen's know what has happen to Bella? And, what Charlie knows and he is on his way to Denali with a dying Bella in his arms. Alice cannot see past the wolves.

Is Carlisle going to be there? Who will change Bella?


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to thank my beta****,**** flamingpen18****, ****for her help with this story. Please check out her stories.**

**I like to thank all the new followers to this story. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please leave constructive criticism in ****my ****PM box. It does make**** me**** into a better writer****, when you are ****expressing those mistakes. I do work part-time****, ****do my writings****,**** and ****reading ****my favorites that are a continuing story. So, it can be hard responding to all the reviews to all my stories on ****FanFiction****.**

**Please check out my newest story, **_**From Earthquake and Tsunami to Finding Love**_** with Jasper/Bella. Then, **_**Better Second Time Around**_** with Jasper/Bella/Carlisle. Then, there is **_**My Dead Heart Beats Again **_**with Jasper/Bella. Jasper and Carlisle are my favorite men out of the ****Cullens****. That is ****the**** reason why I write about them. I read a lot of stories with Bella and other characters. I like non-****canon ****pairings with Bella in them the most. I read any with Bella and the different men pairing. They are fun to read.**

**Enjoy your day****,**** followers!**

**Chapter One Part I**

**Bella POV**

It has been four years and eight months to this day that the Cullen's left me for the second time. I understand their reason for leaving. They needed time to get over the loss of, both, Esme and Edward. Carlisle did promise me that, one day, he would return to check on me and see if I still wanted to be changed. I told him that I did still want it, but I needed time. Alice hated the thought of leaving me, but she had to go with her family. Emmett, my brother bear, was so sad saying goodbye to me. Rosalie didn't even say goodbye. She blames me for their deaths. I cannot blame her. I do blame myself for their deaths. I still blame myself for Esme's death. I feel so bad for Carlisle, being without his wife and love of his life. I am to blame for Edward's too.

I remember the night before the fight with Victoria and the newborns. Edward proposed to me, and I said '_yes._' The look on Edward's face made him seem like a happy man, for someone that is actually one hundred ten years old. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I would have married him barefoot, in jeans, and in front of the JP, just to be married to him. But, I felt that he would like an official wedding, since he was from the Edwardian era.

Then, there was Jacob, my _personal sun,_ who loved me, and I did love him. But, not in the way it was for Edward. My love for him was stronger. Jacob was making me choose between him and Edward. I often asked myself if my life would have been better, if I chose Jacob. The answer is no.

All of my life, I never fit in anywhere. I, eventually, found what I was looking for, where I fit in. It was with the Cullen's. I loved them dearly, even Rose. I could never fit in with the pack. Even to this day, they are my pack brothers and my family. I still don't fit in.

It took me four months to get over the deaths, with help of Jacob and Angela. I got on my feet again and applied to Oregon State. I needed a fresh start, and I moved away from all the memories, for a while. In September, Eric broke it off with Angela. Jacob was intrigued by Angela. She hung out with me. Jacob would come over to see me, and to see how I was holding up. He would watch her, and suddenly, his eyes locked onto hers, and he was staring at her, like a blind man seeing sun for the first time. She became his imprint. He, finally, found the one he is supposed to be with. They have been together ever since then. It has been four years. They are engage to be married. Angela knows all the secrets, in regard to shape-shifters and vampires.

Angela and Jacob attended Washington State College. They majored in teaching, like me. Jacob became a math teacher at Forks High School, and Angela is the History teacher at Forks.

I spent four years at Oregon State and majored in teaching in English. After four years, I returned home and landed a job at Forks High School, teaching English. I love it.

I did date one guy in college, named Brent Everett, and he was a good looking guy and all. He is the one I lost my virginity to. He was majoring in Engineering. I broke it off with him, stating that we weren't meant to be together. I felt that there is someone out there for me. Who? I don't know.

I looked back at my relationship with Edward. I knew that I loved him. He did love me, in his own way. Jacob brought up a key fact. If Edward was my true mate, then why did he leave me the first time? Jacob and my pack brothers told me that, if we were true mates, it would have killed me and Edward to be apart. It did kill me inside, being away from him. They told me that the separation is painful for both parties. It would be painful for them to be away from their imprints. I remember how he left me broken, unloved, unwanted, and all those months in depression. Then, he comes back into my life, saying to me that what he told me was a lie. It made me wonder what else he lied about. He told me that he left me for my own good.

There were times he could be so possessive and wouldn't treat me as his equal. He thought he knew what was best for me. He wanted to make my decisions for me. I often wonder if it was a healthy relationship to begin with.

Jasper brought something up to me, when he was telling me about his history with Maria and the newborn armies he was in charge of. He told me that there was a female vampire in the midst of Maria's army. She was supposed to change a male for Maria. She couldn't. His blood called to her. She drained him dry, and he died. Maria tore the female vampire apart and lit her on fire. Jasper told me that the male was gifted and that was the reason why she wanted him turned. He told me that this is a normal reaction a vampire has to their singer, like I am toward Edward. He did bring up a key fact that, if you are a vampire's singer, they will only love your blood and not you.

Did Edward only love my blood and not me?

I thought of the time when Edward went to Volturi and asked for death. He thought I had killed myself, jumping off of the cliff. I only did it to hear his voice telling me not to do it. That was the day when Alice and I went to rescue him. I could have sworn I saw Marcus looking between me and Edward. What did he see? I heard from Carlisle that he sees relationships. It makes me wonder what he actually saw. What did Aro read in Edward's thoughts, when he touched him?

My dad and Sue, eventually, got married two years ago and are now living on reservation. My dad found out about shape-shifters, when Seth, accidently, phased in front of him. Billy explained to my dad about vampires and what the Cullen's are.

My dad paid off the house he lived in, and he gave it to me as a college graduation gift. I did remodel Charlie's old room, by adding a master bathroom, with a huge walk-in closet. I also remodeled the second bathroom and made the kitchen into gourmet one, with granite countertops and redwood cabinets. My old bedroom is much smaller now, because some of the walls had to be knocked down to make more room in the master bedroom. I gave the place a fresh coat of paint inside and out. I turned the basement into a study and theater room. Now, the house looks up-to-date.

Renee and Phil still live in Florida, and I do fly out to see them once a year. They both are doing great. My mom is busy making crafts and selling them at sidewalk arts and crafts shows. She does this one weekend out of the month. My mom sells a lot of her crafts and is making extra money on the side. She still teaches school and loves it. Phil is no longer playing baseball. They gave him a position as an assistant coach of his team. His rotator cuff is bothering him too much to play.

I did have to replace my old truck. It tuckered out on me. I went out and bought myself a 2010, two doors Infinity. That car is so luxurious, the Cullen's would approve of it.

That is enough thinking about the past. I need to get going. They are having a bonfire and cookout at the reservation. I plan to be there, and I made brownies for everyone. Seth and Leah, my step-siblings, will be there. We have become close, since my dad married their mother. Leah and Seth haven't imprinted on anyone yet. Almost the entire pack has imprinted on someone. I am happy for them.

I got dressed in jeans, a Muse t-shirt, and sneakers, since we are going to be outside. I took the tray of brownies off of the kitchen counter, grabbed my handbag, and went to my car. I started the ignition and began my drive to the La Push reservation. We are having a bonfire on the beach. Billy died a year ago, from a heart attack. His health was deteriorating these past four years, because of his diabetes. Jacob is the leader of the tribe now. Jacob made a provision in the tribe that, if a pack member has an imprint; their imprints are allowed in on the secrets. So, their imprints know about everything. This makes their relationships easier, because there are no lies or secrets.

Angela and Jacob fixed up Billy's old place, and it has a modern look. They both live there. The place doesn't even look the same. The Black's red house is now bright yellow outside. And, they spruced up the landscaping, making the place attractive. Angela planted a lot flower beds around the house.

I honk my horn, pulling in their driveway.

I see Angela and Jacob coming out of the house. They greeted me with hugs.

"Hi, Bells, glad you could make it," Jacob says to me and picks me up for a squeeze that rivals Emmett's. I felt like crying. I miss my brother bear, and I miss all the Cullen's terribly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Angela, you are looking beautiful today. I made brownies for everyone. Where do I put these?" I asked them. I have a huge tray of them in my hands.

"Hey, I will take the brownies. Paul, Embry, and the rest of the pack won't get any. The brownies will be all in my stomach, before those pigs get to eat them." Jacob takes them from me. Something tells me he is going to eat them all, before the others do. Angela looks at him, and she and I laugh at him.

"Something tells me he will eat all of them, Bella. He eats anything and everything. Come on in and relax. The others should be here shortly. We are having burgers on the grill. Will you help me with the cooking?" Angela says to me.

"Sure, you know I love to cook," I say to her, and we go inside the house.

Angela and I started slicing all the vegetables for the burgers. She made homemade potato salad. Paul's imprint, Rebecca Black, is making homemade ice-cream. That will be good with the brownies, if Jacob has not eaten all of them by now. Emily and Sam are bringing hot dogs fixings. Embry, Quail, and their imprints are bringing the beer and chips. Collin, Brady, Jared, and their imprints did help in buying the meat for Angela and Jacob to grill.

Quail still has Claire as his imprint, and she is still a little girl. He has to wait for her to grow up, before he can date her. She is not coming, because there will be drinking involved. Embry's imprint is a girl named Ashley. She is Sam's cousin. Jared's imprint is Kimberly, Collin's imprint is Chelsea, and Brady's imprint is Lisa. They are all from the reservation. Leah and Seth will be here too, without a date, like me.

We can here the pack coming. Angela and I stepped outside to greet them. Now, it is time to get the party started. Everyone gathered in the backyard, where there are picnic tables and grill.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked my pack brothers.

"We are good, if Jacob and Sam can hurry up and cook the burgers and hotdogs. I am starving," Seth says to me, and he smells the aroma from meal on the grill.

"You are always hungry, Seth. As matter of fact, all of you guys are. What is with your humongous appetites? I cannot keep enough food in the house for Jacob," Angela says to us, and we girls are laughing at their horse size appetite.

"You think that is bad, Angela. Paul ate all of my frozen pizzas in one day. I wanted one of them too. He is such a fucking pig," Rebecca says to us, and she gives an evil smirk to Paul, who now is eating a hotdog.

"We cannot help it if we are overgrown wolves. We have a higher metabolism than you girls do," Seth points out, and he is stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Do you want a beer, Bella?" Leah asked me.

"Yes, I do want one," I say to her, and she gets me one in the cooler.

"What are my dad and Sue up to today?" I asked Leah, and she is sitting across from me.

"They are enjoying the quiet time at home, without us being there. I wouldn't be surprised if they are in their bedroom, having sex," Leah says to me. Almost everyone has a look of disgust written on their faces.

"Gee, did you have to bring that up, sis! I am trying to eat here," Seth complains, and he is rolling his eyes in back of his head.

"Well, you know me. I did it to get a rise out of you, and it worked," Leah says to him. The others that are listening to them are laughing at the siblings.

"Oh, Jacob, I smelled the scent of a vampire, about ten miles outside of Forks. I ran across it two hours ago. I will order the pack, after the bonfire party, to start looking for the culprit," Sam says to us, and the pack is on alert.

"Yeah, Sam, you do that, once this party is over. I will come with you too. The training we went through with the Cullen's and how Jasper taught us to fight will come in handy. Since we know what to do, we can use what they taught us in the future," Jacob says to us. Mentioning their names, brings tears to my eyes. I miss them so much, and they are my family that I love.

"Now, see what you did, Jacob! You had mentioned their names. I hope you are happy!" Embry says to him, and the look of realization spreads across Jacob features.

"I am so…sorry…..Bells….I won't do it again," Jacob says to me, and Angela is comforting me.

"It's okay, Embry. He didn't mean anything by it. You know me. I will always love them. They did say that, one day, they would come back to check on me. Are you guys ready to go down to the beach, since it has become dark enough to start the bonfire?" I say to them. We finished our meal, and we all decided to walk down to the beach, with our blankets and a music player.

Angela and Jacob are bringing the homemade ice cream and rest of the brownies to bonfire, so we can have our dessert.

Sam and Collin started the fire. We all sat around it and looked at the flames. The feeling of warmth against my skin felt nice, since the air is chilly at night, and it is the middle of summer. Jared is telling some bad jokes non-stop. Some of us are laughing. Collin and Chelsea are dancing to the music. They look so cute together. We were enjoying each other's company, until something startled the pack.

"Girls, come with me. We need to get out of here," Emily says to them, and they rush to her. I decided to stay, to see what is going on.

"Bells, it is not safe. Go with the girls. It is a vampire," Jacob orders me.

"I am staying! I refuse to leave you and let someone else die. No Jacob!" I say to them, and all the girls took off, away from the beach.

Some of the pack phased in front of me, and Embry is behind me. I am in front of him, so I can see what is going on. The pack is moving forward, and I see a vampire heading quickly my way. I will not see another shape-shifter get hurt because of me. I remember seeing Jacob in pain from a vampire attack, and I won't do it again.

Suddenly, the vampire is in front of me and begins to attack me. Embry is behind me clawing at the vampire. I shift my body and turned to duck away from the vampire, Embry takes a swipe and accidently hits my right side, and it is painful. The vampire takes my arm and crushes it. I am screaming out in pain. Embry takes another swipe at the vampire, and he hits me again. His claws land on my stomach. Embry manages to get away from me, and he wraps his legs around the vampire. Jacob comes over, along with the rest of the pack. Jacob and Embry are in a fighting with the vampire, and he is torn apart. Sam disposes the vampire's parts in the bonfire.

My body falls to the ground, and I am in agony. Then, blackness over takes me. I smell my blood. Somehow, I know that it is my end. This is my death. My lungs are having difficulty breathing.

**Jacob POV**

When Embry and I got the vampire and ripped into shreds, Sam threw the parts in the bonfire. Everyone phased back to human. I watched Bella, lying on the ground covered in blood. We have to get her help.

"Jacob, I am taking Bells to the tribal hospital, and you need to call Charlie," Sam says to me, picks up Bells, and runs towards the hospital. The others in the pack are tailing him. I got on my phone and notified Charlie. I also let Angela and Emily know what happened to Bells. Everyone is going to hospital, as soon as we are dressed.

_**Thirty minutes later….**_

We arrived there and the doctor is with her in the ER unit. Sam is pacing the halls, along with our imprints. Leah and Seth are beside themselves, crying. Everyone is silent. Charlie is walking in the corridors at a fast pace, carrying his legs as fast as they can go. Sue is tailing him.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked. Sam took him to the ER unit where Bells is.

Sam is explaining to Charlie what went down. Embry is in shock and mumbling, "It is my entire fault."

The doctor came out to speak to us. He tells us what her condition is. He explained to us that her right lung is punctured. They are going in to do emergency surgery to repair the hole in her lung. Her abdomen received a bad gash, resulting in liver damage and severe blood loss. Her right arm is crushed in four places. They are giving her blood transfusions. The doctor says she will only have a fourteen hour window to live. He told us that they are doing everything in their power to help her. Sue is a certified nurse. She is going into the OR with Bella.

We see both Bells being wheeled to the OR and the look on Embry's face as he is looking down at Bella. He cries out loud, with his imprint giving him comfort.

Charlie is sitting in a chair, with his hands in his head. I can see tears form in the corner of his eyes, because his little girl is dying. After three hours waiting, we hear the PA system say, "_Code Blue in the OR."_

That is not good. It means she is dying. Some of the nurses charge in there. Then, the doctor comes out, and Charlie stands in front of him. The doctor looks at Charlie and takes his hand on his shoulder.

"We brought her back, but she doesn't have long, at least another few hours. We are going to transfer her to a bed to make her as comfortable as possible. I did manage to close the hole in her lung, so she can breathe on her own. I am sorry there is nothing more we can do. Without her liver functioning and the other damage on the inside of her, it is hopeless. She has an eleven hour window to live, at the most. You can go in to see her, if you like," he says to us and then walks away. That was a cold and callous way to handle the situation.

They wheeled her into the ICU, and we all gather around her bed. I cannot believe she is dying. Everyone is in the room, and there is not a dry eye. There has to be a way to save her. Suddenly, I remember what Bells told me about Dr. Cullen, and about what he did to save Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. He bit them to save their lives with his venom. I hate the thought of her turning into a _leech._ But, it is the only way. I will be damned, if she dies. I am going to explain this to Charlie and the pack.

"Hey, guys, there is a way to save her life," I say to them, and Charlie looks up at me, while taking his eyes off of Bella.

"How do we save her? I will do anything to keep her alive," Charlie asked me. With a renewed determination, I speak up.

"Bella told me Carlisle saved Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. They were dying and he bit them to save their lives. She told me that the venom repairs all damage and restores everything, except the heart. That does stop, but they live in a different body now. They became stronger, faster, and their bodies are like stone. They live forever. When they went through the change, it lasted three days. Then, they wake up alive, but it is like the living walking dead. The only thing that can destroy them is either one of us or another vampire. You see, Charlie, when Bella went to Italy, she went to save Edward from vampire royalty. They are the rulers of their world. Their only laws are that no human knows of their existence, and if a human knows, they must be changed or die. Your daughter wanted to be like them. She loves the Cullen's, and they are a part of her. Alice showed Aro a vision of Bella being turned. Alice promised the royalty that she would be turned. Alice didn't want her best friend to die. Aro can read your thoughts, what you have done, or what you have experienced in life, by simply touching you. Charlie, some vampires have gifts. Alice can see the future, Edward, when he was alive, could read minds and was a fast runner. Emmett is as strong as an ape. Jasper is empathic and feels what everyone is feeling. Edward could never read Bella's mind. Carlisle says it's because she is a shield. I don't know what the fuck he meant by that," I say to them, and Charlie gives me a resolved looked.

"Let's make this happen. I don't care if she becomes one of them. I just want my baby girl to live. The Cullen's are good people," Charlie says to us.

"How are we going to find them?" Paul asked.

"You leave that to me, boy. I am the chief of the police department, and I can find them. Sue, go get my laptop out of the cruiser," Charlie says to us, and Sue leaves the room.

Sue comes in, a few minutes later, with his laptop. He fiddles with it. His eyes shot up at the screen, and he reads it.

"He has a place in Denali, Alaska. We are going to load up Bells, get on a plane, rent a SUV, and take her to them. I am going to place a call to my friend from Port Angeles. He is a pilot and owns his own jet. I'll call a rental place to rent a SUV," Charlie says to us, and he gets on his cell phone and makes the calls.

"I want Sam and the others to stay and protect Forks and La Push. Be on the lookout for anymore vampires. Embry, Seth, and Leah will go with Charlie and Sue. Angela and I will go with them too. Everyone has their orders. Just do it. I will keep you posted on everything. We will have our cell phones on us. I need to stop at home, change my clothes, and gather an extra change, if I phase again," I say to them and the rest of them leave. The ones that are going are leaving in a hurry, to gather up what we need.

"It is done, and I am going to talk to the doctor and tell him we are signing her out of here and taking her with us. My friend said it is only a four hour flight, and there is a small airport in Denali he can land the plane. Sue will monitor her condition on the way," Charlie says to us, and he goes down the hall to find the doctor.

**Charlie POV**

_**Two hours later**__**,**__** flying to Denali….**_

The phone call from Jacob told me that Bells was, accidentally, attacked by Embry in wolf form and a vampire were there in front of Bella. They were trying to protect her and kill that vampire. I rushed to the hospital, with my sirens blazing, and Sue was in the front seat. Once we arrived, the doctor told us of her condition. My heart sank. Then, they took her to the OR and three hours later, the PA system came on saying, '_Code blue in the OR_.' I knew that my baby girl was dying. She only has a few hours to live. I have never been so helpless in my life. All I want is for her to live. Just seeing her lying there, broken and in the ICU room is enough to make an old man to cry.

Jacob told us how Carlisle saved Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. He bit them, and his venom repaired their bodies. After he told me about how they were saved, my decision was made. She will become one of them. Jacob knew Bella wanted this. I never knew of the story about Bells and her trip to Italy. I, only, knew the bogus, unexpected trip she told me about. The only thing I want is for Bella to live. I don't care if she no longer has a beating heart. I will always love her, even as a vampire. At least she will be alive, walking around in a different body.

Jacob told me that if by some chance, she is changed and the Cullen's don't want her, the pack would take Bella far away from Forks and help her get accustomed to her new life. They would teach her to feed off of animals, like the Cullen's do. Once she is in enough control where she can see me, they would bring her home to me. I looked at Bella and thought about how they could not want her. Anyone would want her, in my eyes. She is a compassionate and sweet, loving girl.

I looked down on my little girl and vowed that she will live. Sue is monitoring her vitals. So far, her vitals are good but, her heart is weaking. But, she only has a few hours left.

Embry is sad, and he has apologized over and over again for it. I told that boy it was an accident.

My friend, Jack, is from the police department in Port Angeles. He and his friends bought a jet and rent it out to fly individuals or groups to where they want to go. They are making a killing, doing it in their spare time. He offered to do it for me for free. He told me that he owed me. I did a favor for him years ago. We have an hour left in the flight then, we arrive in Denali. Jack comes on the PA system and tells us to get ready to land.

Jack told me that he is staying with the jet and to just call him, if I need him to fly us out of here.

Jacob, Angela, and Embry walk out of the plane first. I pick Bells up in my arms, and Sue follows me out of the plane. Leah and Seth are behind us. I see the SUV I had delivered here. We all get into the SUV, and Jacob is driving. He drives just as fast as I do. I am holding Bells in my lap.

"Jacob, the directions I get from the GPS say his place it is off in the woods, about ten miles at the North Peak. It is on Interstate ten," I say to him, and he makes the turn onto interstate.

Jacob rolls down the window, and it is freezing us out in here. He is sniffing the air outside. This must be a shape-shifter thing. I noticed that Leah and Seth do that all the time.

"I smell the Cullen's. They are two miles out, northeast of North Peak," Jacob says to me, and he follows the scent. He is driving in that direction. He drives along a fork in the road and a driveway. He drives out two miles. The drive takes us through winding curves and suddenly, a huge, log, cabin mansion comes into view, with a circular driveway in the front. Jacob stops the SUV.

We notice Emmett coming out of the house. I remember seeing him a couple times, when he was visiting Bells. There is a gorgeous blond standing next to him on the front porch. I never met her. We all get out of the SUV, and I have Bella in my arms, standing next to it. Emmett comes rushing towards us.

I heard a car pull in, and it is a huge limo, with dark tinted windows. I see six vampires and Carlisle get out. Six of them are dressed in black cloaks, except for Carlisle. He notices us and comes to our side.

**Chapter Two Part II will be ****in**** Carlisle POV****. At ****the last part of the chapter****,**** he notices Charlie****,**** and Bella is lying in his arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like to thank my betas****,**** flamingpen18**** and Karebear1965 ****for their help with this story. Please check out their stories.**

**I like to thank all the new followers ****for**** this story. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please leave constructive criticism in ****my ****PM box. It does make**** me**** into a better writer****, when you are pointing out ****those mistakes. I do work part-time****; ****do my writings****,**** and ****reading ****my favorites that are a continuing story. So, it can be hard responding to all the reviews to all my stories on ****FanFiction****.**

**Please check out my newest story, **_**From Earthquake and Tsunami to Finding Love**_** with Jasper/Bella. Then, **_**Better Second Time Around**_** with Jasper/Bella/Carlisle. Then, there is **_**My Dead Heart Beats Again **_**with Jasper/Bella.**

**Enjoy your day****,**** followers!**

**Chapter Two Part II**

**Carlisle POV**

It has been four years and eight months, since our departure from Forks. The town of Forks is one of my favorite homes. I sure do miss being there. After the deaths of Esme and Edward, everyone felt that they needed to get away to heal. That is when we decided to move to Denali, Alaska. Bella understood this, and we told her that, one day, we would come back to check on her. I told her that, if she still wanted to be changed, I would do it. But, she told me she needed time. I will give her that. I miss her so much. She is like a breath of fresh air, in this family.

I remember the look of devastation on Bella's face when we departed. She was so sad about us leaving her behind. Emmett and Alice were, by far, worse about us leaving her. They loved her. I remember Edward telling me the day before the battle that, if something were to happen to him, to always be there for her. It would kill her to be away from our family. It was _per_ Edward's request for us to be there for her. I hated the thought of leaving her. But, our family needed time, and so did she.

I didn't want to change Bella, until she was over the loss of Edward and Esme. The reason why is that, if I changed her while she is still mourning over her loss, she would be a shell of herself as a vampire. She would resent the change. When a human is not in their right mind or go through a tragic event, they make unstable vampires. Victoria and James were unstable vampires. I saw Esme, Edward, and Rose, hating what they were. They resented me for changing them. I always felt that Bella was meant for this life, and that she wanted it. I took the necessary steps to not immediately change her. I had to know, beyond a shadow of doubt, that she was completely healed in her mind and over the loss. I see through history that some vampires shouldn't have been turned. I guess by looking at my family, my assessment was wrong in regards to having changed Edward, Esme, and Rose. They never embraced this life. Emmett embraces it, and so do Alice and Jasper.

When Esme and I married, over seventy years ago, I knew she wasn't my true mate. We did make love and have sex, but we never felt that connection to each other. Over forty years ago, we decided to call it quits. We did, however, put up with the façade of being a married couple in front of society and our adoptive children. We loved each other as brother and sister. Edward was my closest confidant, and he knew of the divorce for thirty years. He remained silent to rest of them. Alice never knew this from her any of her visions, or she did and didn't tell me what she saw. We knew our true mates were out there somewhere. Who is mine?

Alice has been keeping tabs on Bella, using her visions. She told me that Bella had attended college in Oregon State and became a teacher in Forks. I always knew she would go far in life. Sometimes, Alice would come to me, and she would tell me she cannot see Bella. Her visions would go blank. I told her not to worry and that it, probably has something to do with her being with the wolves. Alice cannot see past them.

I remember the battle with Victoria and the newborns. Alice couldn't see past the wolves to get the help to Esme and Edward, when they were in trouble. It is not her fault. Bella blames herself for their deaths. Rose blames her as well. I set Bella straight on it, and told her that she is not to blame. It is James' fault. He started the mess, in the first place. Rose and I had a long talk about Bella. I told that girl, that Bella is a part of the family, and she is no way to blame for it. Finally, she reasoned with me on the matter.

Eventually, the family started to heal. Jasper and Alice took off to Yale to study, that was four years ago. They graduated this past June. They also decided to visit Charlotte and Peter.

Emmett and Rosalie have been traveling around the world, these past four years. They are, currently, at our Denali home.

Two years ago, the Volturi came to me and asked me to take over Caius' position. The Romanians had stormed the castle and killed Caius, Dora, and four of their guards. Vladimir and Stefan were killed by the Volturi. Their other guards that were in castle were also killed by the Volturi. Some of our guards went to their castle in Romania to finish the job. They killed the rest of them.

I told them that I would agree to their terms, if they agreed to two of my stipulations. One is that they don't feed off of humans. That was my reason for the leaving the first time. Everyone agreed to change their diets. They knew it would be hard switching from human to animals. Soon everyone adjusted to it. The other stipulation is that, if a vampire finds a human as their mate, they are allowed in on the secret. That human who is mated to a vampire can be changed, when they are ready. They agreed, wholeheartedly.

During my time with the Volturi, I've seen guards kill vampires that broke our laws and killed inconspicuously. I did oversee some of judgments and punishments in my time. I have no qualms ending a vampire's life, if they create a newborn army or harm humans. I condone violence in any fashion. But, with the threat of Victoria and her army, it gave me pleasure to kill them. I would hate to admit it to the others in my family, that it did give me pleasure to get rid of those bastards. I am happy that Bella is safe from those monsters.

So, two years ago, I moved to Italy. I am the third king. The Volturi own a local hospital in the village of Volterra. I do work there, as a doctor, a few times a week. It gives me pleasure to help others.

In regard to feeding off of animals, Aro had bought thousands of acres of land in Italy, and we raise young animals, until they are full grown. We didn't want to wipe-out an entire ecosystem of the animal population. That seemed to solve the problem.

One day, I noticed our secretary, Gianna, staring at Marcus. She had love in her eyes for him. Sadly his wife, Didyme, was killed by the Romanians long ago. Marcus has been lonely for thousands of years. I told Marcus there is always a second chance at love, and he should take that chance. Marcus and Gianna became mates. He told me that they are true mates, and he didn't see this coming. Marcus did change Gianna over a year ago, and recently, they were married.

I noticed that almost everyone around here is mated, except for a few of the new guards. Renata's true mate is Demetri. Alec's true mate is Heidi. Alec had a thing for Heidi for years. I did notice how Alec's eyes would roam on Heidi. They never got together, during the time I was with Volturi. They took the plunge, so to speak, over one hundred years ago and got married. Chelsea and Afton is a true mated couple. Aro is still in love with Sulpicia, and they have been together for thousands of years. Felix and Jane aren't mated to anyone yet. They told me that they wish to find theirs.

Today, I am leaving for Denali. There are few things in the house I need to pick up. Marcus and Gianna are joining me. We are bringing Felix, Jane, Alec, and Heidi with us. They are a part of our guard. We are going to stay at my home for a few days. Emmett and Rose will be there. Alice and Jasper will be coming tomorrow. I am looking forward to seeing my family. I do have plans to go see Bella, while we are close by. It is only a four hour flight to Port Angeles, and then, I will go see her and check on her.

I plan to do that the day before we depart for Italy.

I know that Volturi wanted Bella to be changed or die. It is a part of our laws. But, I told Aro she needed time to mourn and get over the loss of Edward and Esme. It would do her an injustice by being turned, if she is not in the right frame of mind. She would be a shell of herself. Marcus and Aro understand the psyche. I held off of her change as long as possible.

I hear a knock at my chambers. I can smell Aro.

"You can enter, my brother," I say to him, and he steps inside.

"I wanted to wish you a pleasant journey, my friend. We shall see you when you return," he says to me.

"Well, thank you, my brother. I am looking forward to getting back and seeing the family. We will be leaving here within the hour," I say to him, and he looks at me with a smile on face.

"I will let you get back to your packing. I shall join my mate in our chambers," Aro says to me, and I chuckle under my breath, knowing full well his intentions are to get in on with his wife.

_**One hour later….**_

We are on the Volturi jet, flying over Italy. It takes six hours to fly to Alaska. It should be late night, when we reach Denali. I can't help but think of Bella, and how she is doing. I cannot wait, until I get to see her. I do miss that girl. She is on my mind quite often. Why? I have no idea.

"You look like you're deep in thought, brother," Marcus says to me. He is observant. He is sitting across of me, with Gianna holding his hand.

"You may say I am, brother. I am thinking about Bella, and I cannot help it at times. She is in my thoughts quite often. I have no idea why," I say to him, and he looks at me and smirks. Then, he is looking at me in deep thought.

"Well, it is obvious, my dear brother. You are developing some underlying feelings for the girl. You may not see it now, but there is an aura halo that I do see," Marcus says to me_. What aura halo?_

"What do you mean, my brother, about an aura halo?" I asked him.

My dear brother's, the halo I see are your lines that are leading towards your true mate, Isabella Swan. The halo is a very bright gold light that ties both of your souls together. The fact that she is on your mind quite often, tells me that she is meant to be. That is what a mate does. Your world revolves around the person in your mind and thoughts. That is the reason why you cannot get her out of your mind. She is a part of you," he says to me, and I am stunned. _Bella __was __my true mate!_

"How do you know?" I asked him. "Bella and Edward were in love, and they were mates. He asked her to marry him. I know you see relationships." I looked in his direction.

"Well, let me tell you a story. You see, when your son, Edward, came into the throne room and asked for death, Aro took his hand and read his thoughts. He didn't want to tell you that your son was extremely obsessed with Bella and controlling her to extent that she wasn't treated equally in their relationship. He made all decisions for her and thought what was best for her. He loved her, in his own way, but he had a problem with her being his singer. Her blood called to him, and he loved her blood more than her. I know this is a shock, my brother. But, your son wasn't perfect. He couldn't exist in a world without her. But, you know, as well as I, that it is impossible for a true mate to leave his mate. He would have not been able to leave her for all those months. When Felix and Jane returned to the throne room with Bella, Alice, and Edward, I saw their lines. Let me tell you, those lines were severed between Bella and Edward. Their auras showed that they weren't true mates. I do believe Bella loved your son with all of her heart. But, I have seen her auras. She had a broken halo, in regards to her ties to your son. That he hurt her too deeply. The relationship of theirs was as you may say rocky to begin with." Marcus says to me and this is the first for me to find out this information.

"Well, thank you for enlightening me, dear brother. What do I do?" I asked him, thinking over what Marcus revealed to me.

"I suggest getting together with Bella and talking to her. See where it takes you. Just be honest with her and tell her what Aro and myself revealed to you. You are an intelligent man. You can figure out the rest," he says to me. Yes, I agree with him. It was my plan to go see Bella and check on her, to begin with. Now, Marcus says to me that my lines are leading to Bella, and that she is my true mate. The thought makes me giddy inside.

I did, eventually, tell Aro and Marcus about and Esme and I getting a divorce, over thirty years ago. They understood that we both realized we weren't true mates. So, it was understandable in the vampire world that you can be mated to someone who isn't your true mate. Then, you break off those ties which bind you.

Now would be good time to tell the family about our divorce. They are grown adults. They should be able to handle it. It is not like they are small children. Once I am back at the house, I am going to do just that.

I have been thinking about what Marcus revealed to me, about what Aro saw in Edward's thoughts, and how explained Bella and Edward's relationship to me. Marcus is right. He would have never left her for all those months, if she was his true mate. I hate the thought that Edward loved her blood more than he loved her. I remember that time in Phoenix. He had a hard time controlling himself sucking James venom out of her wrist. I had to stop him from killing her. I should have known since, she is his singer he couldn't resist.

I remember that Edward proposed to Bella the night before the battle, and she said,' _yes.'_ I was happy for him and Bella. Alice saw that he was asking her to marry him, and she told us about it on our hunt.

I heard Felix telling us that are ETA is in an hour. We should land shortly. It didn't take long, before we landed the plane in Anchorage, Alaska. We made arrangements for a limo to pick us up. We are all gathered together, sitting in the limo, for the drive to Denali.

_**Two hours later**__**,**__** in **__**the**__** limo…..**_

The driver, finally, made it near our property, and I am hearing seven heartbeats, and another heartbeat that is weaker than the rest of them. I smell the wolves nearby. Why would they be here? One of scents that I do smell is Jacob. I gave the driver directions to drive to my property. I, faintly, smell blood, and the scent is familiar. I looked through the tinted windows, seeing Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Leah, standing near an SUV. There is Angela, standing next to Jacob. Then, what caught my eye was that I see Charlie, cradling Bella in his arms, standing next to the SUV. Emmett is standing next to Charlie and looking at Bella. Rose is standing beside Emmett. There is another female next to Charlie.

What happened to her?

The limo driver stops the vehicle. Felix and Jane get out first and then Alec and Heidi. They stand in front of us as our protection. Marcus and Gianna exit the limo, and then I do.

I rush over to Charlie, to look at Bella in his arms. I can tell she didn't have long, and her heartbeat is weak and faint, and she didn't look good. The first order of business is to take care of her and ask questions later.

Charlie opened his mouth and said, "Please! I know what you are and what you are capable of doing. I know the stories that Bella told Jacob. I know about how you saved the rest of your family from dying. Please! I beg you to change her and save her life. The doctors didn't give her much time. All I want is for her to live, even if it is in a vampire body," Charlie begs me. I looked at the angel in his arms and I looked back at him, seeing his desperation in his eyes.

"You remember me, Doc., and I knew Bella always wanted this. Please! I would rather see her as _leech_ and living a life than being dead," Jacob says to me.

"Please, let's all go inside. Rose, call Jasper and Alice. I need them here. Tell them to come home now. Emmett you go upstairs and prepare a room for her change." I gave them their orders, and everyone follows us inside.

I motions for the others to sit down on sofas. They all sit down, and Angela is crying over her friend.

"Charlie, give Bella to Carlisle, so he can take her up to the room," Emmett says to him. Charlie hands her to me, and I cradle her in my arms, feeling a shock go right through my heart.

"Can I be in there with her, Carlisle?" Charlie asked me. I was about to go upstairs and stopped.

"No, it is best if you wait here. This is something that you don't need to see, and she may scream out in pain. Marcus, would you care to join me?" I ask him, and Marcus follows me upstairs.

I get her to the room and lay her on bed, noticing an almost empty saline bag and IV lines in her arm. I decided to give her morphine, to help ease her pain in her transformation. I stuck the needle into the line. Then, I bit down on the artery in her neck and bit down on each of her wrists. I noticed Marcus took her ankles and bit them. Her heart is weak, but there is a beat. I remove her hospital gown, noticing that she has had surgery on her right lung. There were stitches on her abdomen as well. These were claw marks! This was caused by shape-shifters. She was attacked by the pack. How did this happen? Her arm is bandaged up, and I felt that her arm is broken in four places. Now, I am angry. Who is responsible for Bella's injuries?

The venom will repair all the damage and her scars.

Now, we wait. She didn't scream, once we started to bite her.

"You did the right thing, brother. She will live," Marcus says to me, and I sit on the bed holding her hand.

"Thank you, my dear brother, for helping. Now, we wait for three days, and I must get answers on what happened to her from Charlie and Jacob," I say to him. This should have never happened to her.

"I am going to call Aro and notify him of everything. I can see it Carlisle. You and Bella are true mates. You both have a bright gold light that ties your souls together. I will go join the others downstairs. You need your private time with your mate," Marcus says to me, and he leaves the room.

Marcus did confirm, through his gift, that I am Bella's true mate. Why did I not see this sooner? I would have been here to protect her and stopped this from happening to her. I should have never left Forks.

**Emmett POV**

Rose and I heard a car pull into the driveway, and that is when I smelled it. It was Jacob and the pack. What are they doing here? We stepped out on the front porch. I notice a SUV pulls into the circle driveway. Jacob, Embry, Leah, and Seth hopped out of the vehicle. I see Angela, stepping out with a lady I have never met. Then, I see Charlie step out of the SUV, and in his arms, he is cradling Bella. I rushed to Charlie's side and looked down on Bella. She didn't look good. Her heartbeat was weak and faint. I knew Carlisle is due home at any moment. I am in shock, and Rose decided to join me. I was about to get on my phone and call him, when the limo pulls up. It is the Volturi and Carlisle. Carlisle rushes to Charlie's side, and he is looking at Bella.

Charlie brought up the fact that he knew what we are and what we are capable of. He told Carlisle that Bella told Jacob the stories about how he saved his family's lives, when they were dying. He begs for Carlisle to change her, and then, Jacob does too. The doctor's didn't give her much time. All he wants is for Bella to live. I wonder what happened to my sissy.

Right now, Carlisle is up there changing Bella. Marcus is with him. Rose is getting on her phone and calling Alice and Jasper.

What is that Marcus said? "I can see it, Carlisle. You and Bella are true mates. You both have a bright, gold light that ties your souls together." Rose is listening to what Marcus said to Carlisle, and she is shocked. I know that the shape-shifters, with their keen hearing, heard it. Everyone heard it, except for Charlie, Angela, and that lady who had her arms locked around Charlie.

The pack is listening to what is being said, and Jacob has his mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Alice, it's Rose. You and Jasper need to get home a.s.a.p. Carlisle's orders! Something bad happened to Bella, and Charlie showed up with the pack and Angela. Charlie begged for Carlisle to change her and save her life. Carlisle is up there now, changing her," she says to Alice.

"We will be there. We are still at Pete's, and we can use his jet. We will see you in few hours, Rose," Alice says to her.

Marcus makes it downstairs to join us. He is standing in center of living room, observing all of us. He is probably seeing our ties.

"What is this, Marcus? Carlisle and Bella are true mates? We heard you tell that to Carlisle," I say to him.

"Yes they are, Emmett, and you know I can see relationships," Marcus says to me.

"Well, it figures with Bella. She has never been normal. She fits into the supernatural world. I figured that, one day, she would fall for another vampire. I never thought it would be Carlisle. How is this possible? She is in a coma and going through change. She has to be awake in order to know what she is feeling for a person or to love someone. It doesn't make sense," Jacob says to him, looking as dumbfounded as rest of us is.

"It is both of their auras. They are a bright gold light that is tying their souls together, Jacob. She doesn't need to be awake for me to know. I always speak the truth, concerning relationships. I see a sisterly bond towards Isabella, from all of you here. I do see a parental bond to both her father and the lady sitting here next to him. Emmett, I see you and Rose are true mates, as well as these two couples that I have never met," Marcus says to us.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked Marcus, looking in his direction.

"Excuse me for my rudeness. My name is Marcus Volturi, and I am from vampire royalty. I am a king, as well as Carlisle. This is my wife, Gianna, and this is Alec and his wife, Heidi. This is Jane and Felix. They are a part of our guard," he says to him and Marcus is pointing them out. Charlie shakes his hand.

"It is good to meet all of you," Charlie says to them.

"Charlie, this is my wife, Rosalie. You have never met," I say to him. Rose takes his hand and shakes it.

"Nice meeting you, Rosalie." Charlie says to her.

"I heard about you through Emmett. It is nice to meet you too," Rose says to him.

"This is my wife, Sue, and her daughter, Leah Clearwater, and her son, Seth Clearwater. This is the chief of the Quileute tribe, Jacob Black, and his fiancée, Angela Webber. She is best friends with my daughter. They went to school together and teach at the same school. This is Embry Call, and he is shape-shifter too," Charlie says to us.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet all of you," Marcus says to them.

I noticed Leah staring holes through Felix, and he takes her hand and places a kiss on it. Seth is looking at Jane, and he takes her hand and places a kiss on it.

_What the fuck?_

Jacob looks like he is about to blow a fuse or phase. He roars loudly.

"Leah and Seth, did you two do what I think you guys did?" Jacob asked them.

"Yes, I imprinted on Felix. Jacob, you cannot stop fate," Leah points out. She still has her eyes locked on Felix. _Damn!_ Is there such a thing as a shape-shifter and vampire mating? What is next?

"I did on, Jane, and, Jacob, you aren't stopping me," Seth says to him, and Jane she looks happy.

"I need to call Sam and discuss this with him. This is first time that shape-shifters have imprinted on vampires," Jacob says to them, while taking his cell phone out of his pocket. Angela is trying to keep him calm.

"I want to enlighten you, dear ones. My gift is to see relationships. I can see both couples are true mates. We will make provisions in our laws for the tribe to be protected by us. Call it an alliance, if you will," Marcus says to us in his amusement. Charlie and Sue are stunned, with their mouths hanging open.

I know full well Carlisle is listening to what is going on downstairs. He is laughing at what was said.

_Jasper__,__hurry__ the fuck up and get here. We need __you,__ badly._

"How can this be?" Sue asked.

"Life does happen in strange twists. Sue, some things are beyond our control. At least, Seth and Leah imprinted, and they will be happy. You always wanted them to imprint, and now, they did. Bella got what she always wanted, to become a vampire. It could have happen under better circumstances than near death to go through change. Her dreams were to be in Cullen family. We cannot stop fate. I am glad my best friend is going to make it," Angela says to her.

"You are right, Angela, and thanks. Do you know when I can see my little girl?" Charlie says to her.

I sense Carlisle's presence is near, and he comes downstairs and stands in the center of living room.

"You can see her soon, Charlie. I want to know how a shape-shifter attacked Bella. This should never have happened. What did happen? Explain!" Carlisle looked as feral as a vampire can get. I have never seen him this angry. The only time a vampire is like this is, when their mate has been harmed.

"It was me that did it. We were at a bonfire party at the beach. There was a vampire coming our way. The pack phased, and Emily told all the girls to go with her, and they ran. Bella decided to stay. She didn't want to go with the girls. She refused to leave and told Jacob no. Knowing her like I do, she is stubborn and didn't want to see anyone die on her account. She still blames herself for Edward and Esme's deaths. The vampire ran towards Bella. She was in front of me, and the vampire was in front of her. I took a swipe at the vampire and, accidently, got Bells twice. The vampire crushed her arm. Jacob and I tore the vampire apart, and Sam threw his parts into the bonfire.

Sam rushed Bella to the native hospital. The doctor performed surgery on her. She had a hole in her right lung and severe internal damage. She also suffered severe blood loss. She coded blue in surgery, and the doctor brought her back. He gave her a few hours to live. I am responsible for this, and it is my fault. I am so sorry," Embry says to us, bowing his head in shame.

"Before the party, Sam had smelled a vampire scent ten miles outside of Forks. I told him and the pack that we would search for the vampire after the party," Jacob informs us.

"Well, at least I know what happened to her. This is coming from my standpoint. Bella didn't want the pack to get hurt. I remember seeing the pain in her eyes when Jacob was badly hurt by vampire in the battle with Victoria and the newborns. That is the reason why she was in the middle of the two. Bella is not responsible for Edward and Esme deaths. She needs to get that thought out of her stubborn head. Felix, you call Demetri and tell him to go to Forks immediately. Have him track any nomads, and then, have him report back to me," Carlisle says to us.

"Yes, Master," Felix says to him, while getting his phone out of his jacket and making the call.

"Felix, cut the crap, calling me master. What did I say about just calling me Carlisle?" Carlisle says to Felix. Felix nods his head _yes._

I heard a few stomachs growl. The humans are hungry and probably tired.

"We do keep food in the house for our human façade. We have stuff for sandwiches, sodas, and coffee. You can help yourself, and we do have rooms for those who need sleep. You can make yourself at home," I say to them. I bring out a little of Esme's hospitality. She would be proud of me. Carlisle pats me on the shoulder, and he smiles at me.

"Show me the way to the kitchen, and I will make sandwiches for us," Sue says to me, and I lead her and Angela to the kitchen. Rose is going to help them.

"Well, Sam says that it is a go for Leah's and Seth's imprints. We have to write them and Bella in the treaty, so they will be protected. All I know is, this is fucked up," Jacob says to us and runs his hand through his hair. Yep, he is a frustrated pup, for sure.

"Charlie, you can come with me to see Bella. I will show you the way," Carlisle says to him, and they both go upstairs.

**Carlisle POV**

_**Five hours later**__**,**__** during Bella's change…..**_

We left her unprotected, again, and now this. There is no way I am ever leaving Bella's side. I led Charlie to the guest room, where Bella is laying on a bed. I did remove the IV line in her arm. She has blood matted in her hair. How it got there? I've no clue. Her body is cover in dried blood. She will need a bath. She has filled out nicely, and her figure and curves have become more defined over the past four years, and she is still as beautiful as always.

I sit on the bed with her, and Charlie is sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand. He is looking down on his little girl.

"So, this Marcus tells us that you are true mates with my daughter. And, he tells us our Leah and Seth is mated to vampires. All I can say to you that you is to be good to her," Charlie says to me.

"Yes, we are true mates. I always had Bella in my thoughts and never saw this coming. Marcus is gifted and can see all relationships. You know me that, I will always be good to her." I say to him and I am looking down at the beauty in front of me.

"What happens now with Bella? Jacob knew a way to save her life. Jacob mentioned to me about how you saved some of your family with your venom. They were dying. That was when I made my decision to have Bella changed. I told them let's do this and with me as police chief it was easy to find you guys, and where you lived. My friend, Jack, from Port Angeles owns his private jet, and he flew us here. Jacob informed me that the trip Bella took during that time, she disappeared was to save your son from the Volturi. He told me that Bella was ordered by vampire royalty to be changed or die. What happens to those of us who know the secret? I know all about the shape-shifters. Seth, accidently, phased in front of me, and Billy told me the stories about them and the tribe, and he explained to me about vampires and what you guys are. Billy died a year ago from a heart attack," Charlie informs me.

"Well, for what happens now, we wait for three days for her to go through the change. She is going through the pain of a burning fire through her blood system, in order for her to change. She will wake-up in three days' time. Since it was Billy that told you these things and Jacob, I will have to consult with Aro and Marcus, our other kings, to see if you, Sue, and Angela would have to be changed. Now, Marcus added the tribe, so I feel that Angela is protected from the change. Just leave it to me. Everything will be all right. I am sorry to hear about your friend Billy. We did have a treaty with him and his father for years," I say to him, and Charlie looks at me like he is about to ask another question.

"How old are all of you?" he asked me.

"Let's see. I am, actually, three hundred and seventy four years old and was change at twenty three. I was born in sixteen hundred and forty. Marcus and Aro are three thousand years old. Felix is one hundred sixty years old, and Jane and Alec they are thousand years old. Heidi was born in fifteen hundred and fifty. Jasper was born in eighteen hundred and forty three. Edward and Alice were born in nineteen hundred and one. Emmett and Rose were both born in nineteen hundred and fifteen. Esme was born in eighteen hundred and ninety five. You may say that we are quite old but were changed at a young age and look young too," I say to him in amusement, seeing Charlie's expression on his face.

"You guys are older than dinosaurs," Jacob yells, from somewhere in the house. Charlie laughs at his statement.

"Well, I always thought of you as a good man, Carlisle. From my understanding, you don't feed from humans, only animals. I really appreciate what you did for my baby girl," Charlie says to me.

"You are welcome, and Bella will always have a place in our family. She is here to stay, and I will always be at her side," I say to him.

I hear a knock at the door, and I smell them through the door. It is Jasper and Alice.

"You can come in," I say to them, and they opened the door and stepped inside the room.

"Carlisle, is it true?" Alice asked me. I looked at both Jasper and Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I like to thank my beta Karebear1965 for their help with this story. Please check out her stories! I like to thank all the new followers to this story. All mistakes are my own. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please leave constructive criticism in PM box it does make me into a better writer expressing those mistakes. I do work part-time and do my writings and read my favorites that are a continuing story. So, it can be hard responding to all the reviews to all my stories on Fan Fiction. Please check out my newest story From Earthquake and Tsunami to Finding Love with Jasper/Bella. Then, Better second time around with Jasper/Bella/Carlisle. Then there is My Dead Heart Beats Again with Jasper/Bella. Enjoy your day followers!**

**Make note I've have change story title to Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle. I felt the last title story was too close to Eclipse. **

**Chapter Three**

**Carlisle POV**

I hear a knock at door and I smell them through the door. It is Jasper and Alice.

"You can come in." I say to them, they opened the door, and they step inside of the room.

"Carlisle is it true?" Alice asked me. I looked at both Jasper and Alice.

They both approach me sitting on Bella's bed. Alice looks at her best friend and her sister and she sobs looking at her. Jasper is comforting her.

"What is true Alice?" I asked her.

"When, Rose called me and told us you ordered us home. That Charlie showed up with the pack and he is carrying a dying Bella in his arms. He asked you to change her to save her life. She told me you were upstairs in there changing her. Emmett picked us up airport. He informs us on what went down and everyone talked about. He informs us that Bella was mauled by Embry and an unknown vampire attacked her. Embry tried to fight vampire and she was caught in the middle. I should have seen this or kept better tabs on her. But, those damn wolves, I cannot see Bella when, she is with them. It blinds me! I could have stopped this if; I saw this to begin with." Alice she starts to sobs and she lays her head on Jasper's chest. He has his arms around her giving her comfort.

"Yes it is true Alice what happen to Bella. There is no need to dwell on it. She is going to fine in three days. How are you Jasper?" I asked him as he sent calming vibes around the room. We could have used him earlier when everything first came to light.

"I'm fine Carlisle. I'm feeling everyone emotions which are high with anxiety. It is probably, due to fact to what had happen to Bella. Due to the fact of what was revealed by everyone. So, from what I gather Leah imprinted on Felix and Seth imprinted on Jane. Marcus confirms that they are true mates. Now, we hear that you and Bella are true mates. We heard from Emmett what Marcus said about the two of you. I will clam everyone down and help defuse any bad situations especially, with the shape-shifters being here. You can count on me to help Bella through her newborn years. We will all help her." Jasper says to me and he grins at me.

"Yes it is true what, Marcus said about, Leah and Felix being true mates as well as, Seth and Jane. Marcus did tell me that Bella and I are true mates. Thank you Jasper for being here and welcome home you two." I say to him and he looks at me and he comes to me, he places his hand on my shoulder and he smiles at me.

"Charlie it is good to see you. I am so sorry about Bella." Alice says to him and she gives him a hug. She always did like Charlie.

"It is good to see you Alice and cheer up, Bells is going to be one of you. Bella told Jacob you did see that she would become a vampire. You are stuck with your sister for eternity. There is no use in being down that is out so out of character for you not be cheery." Charlie says to her, he knew the right thing to say to her, she smiles at him, and she kisses him on his cheek.

"Alice will you do something for me?" I asked her, and she looks at me puzzled.

"Like what Carlisle?" Alice replied to me.

"I need you girls to draw a bath for Bella and bath her. Her hair is matted with blood. How it got in her hair? I've no clue; she also has some dried blood on her body. She also needs something to wear. Don't put her in a dress. It doesn't make sense to put her into a dress to hunt after, she wakes up. I like Bella the way she is." I informed her. She is not going to control Bella on what she wants to wear ever again.

"I will do it Carlisle. I can promise you that, I won't put her in a dress. But, I won't promise you that I would fix her up for you." Alice says to me, she smirks at me, and she has a twinkle in her eye.

"There will be family meeting in two hours. Jasper you need to be prepared to help with everyone's emotions. I am going to need you. There is a lot to discuss." I say to them.

"Sure thing Carlisle, you know me, I'll help." Jasper says. Alice comes back with Sue and Angela following her and by the looks of it they are going to bath her.

Rose told me, she is making a store run to get food to prepare breakfast for all the humans. She should be back soon.

_**Seven A.M two hours later…..**_

I gave a kiss to Bella on her cheeks; I felt a shock kissing her. Alice has done her face and hair. She put her in a pair of Rose's jeans, which are too long for her; she matched it with a cashmere sweater in green, finishing it off with a pair of sneakers. At least she kept it simple. Bella hated to be Alice's Barbie doll. I do believe Bella will approve of what Alice put her in. I went down to talk to everyone.

I see everyone is around the living room and ready. Jacob and the pack they refuse to leave Bella side until; they know what is going to happen. I stand in front of everyone that is seated.

"Everyone we have lots to discuss. I need to make a confession to all that don't know this. When, Esme and I were married over seventy years ago. I knew she wasn't my true mate. We did make love and had sex, but we never felt that connection to each other. Over forty years ago, we decided to call it quits. We did however, put up a front acting like a married couple in front of society and our adoptive children. We loved each other as brother and sister. Edward was my closest confidant, and he knew of the divorce for thirty years. He remained silent to rest of you. Alice you may have never known about our divorce from your visions. Maybe you did see it or not the fact remains you didn't tell me. You had your reasons for not telling me either way. We knew our true mates were out there somewhere." I say to them as I am watching their reactions.

"I am not surprise Carlisle. I felt for years both of your emotions were telling me, that it was more a brotherly and sisterly love." Jasper points out.

"Why didn't you say something to us sooner?" Rose asked me and she is looking forlorn by hearing the news.

"Rose we didn't want anyone to know it. It was our business and no one else's." I say to her.

"I do have something to admit to you Carlisle. I never saw the divorce between you and Esme though. I did see in a vision after, Edward and Esme deaths that, you and Bella would get together. The date or time was uncertain because a decision hadn't been made. I knew it had to happen in a natural way. I always saw Bella and Edward would be together before, the battle with Victoria and newborns." Alice says to me. How could she keep this from me?

"You should have said something to me Alice. Our decision to leave to get over the loss of Edward and Esme cost Bella this. This is not your fault. It's mine, as the leader and I did hate the thought of leaving her behind. I would have stayed to protect her from this vampire and what happened at bonfire was an accident on Embry's part. I feel guilty leaving her like; I did knowing she is still a danger magnet." I say to them and I felt angry about her not telling me sooner. Suddenly, I felt a sudden way calm hit me. I nod my head to Jasper in my appreciation to him.

"I am sorry Carlisle about this." Alice says to me and I go over pouring my love for my daughter and held her.

"It's okay Alice no harm done. I want to tell you guys that for the past four years. I couldn't get Bella out of my thoughts and mind. I kept thinking about Bella on our way here on our flight. I wonder how Bella is fairing and that I missed her. Marcus took notice of my distress and asked me point blank. I confessed to him that I was thinking about Bella. This is what he told me,"…" My dear brother's, the halo I see are your lines that are leading towards your true mate, Isabella Swan. The halo is a very bright gold light that ties both of your souls together. The fact that she is on your mind quite often, tells me that she is meant to be. That is what a mate does. Your world revolves around the person in your mind and thoughts. That is the reason why you cannot get her out of your mind. She is a part of you." I say to room in general.

"WOW you got it bad pops, way to go." Emmett pipes in and he has a huge grin on his face.

"Marcus revealed to me some information about that day, Alice and Bella went to rescue Edward from death in Italy." I say to them and I am watching their reactions. Jasper is feeling emotions of everyone and calming them down.

"What Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"Let me do the honors brother. You see, when your son, Edward, came into the throne room and asked for death, Aro took his hand and read his thoughts. He didn't want to tell you that your son was extremely obsessed with Bella and controlling her to extent that she wasn't treated equally in their relationship. He made all decisions for her and thought what was best for her. He loved her, in his own way, but he had a problem with her being his singer. Her blood called to him, and he loved her blood more than her. I know this is a shock, my brother. But, your son wasn't perfect. He couldn't exist in a world without her. But, you know, as well as I, that it is impossible for a true mate to leave his mate. He would have not been able to leave her for all those months. When Felix and Jane returned to the throne room with Bella, Alice, and Edward, I saw their lines. Let me tell you, those lines were severed between Bella and Edward. Their auras showed that they weren't true mates. I do believe Bella loved your son with all of her heart. But, I have seen her auras. She had a broken halo, in regards to her ties to your son. That he hurt her too deeply. The relationship of theirs was as you may say rocky to begin with." Marcus say to them and you can see Charlie getting angry at the thought of what Edward did to his daughter. I can see Rose is upset about hearing this. That girl knows what is like to be abused. She suffered by hands of Royce. Royce was a controlling bastard to her.

"I knew he wasn't good enough for her. How dare he treat her that way? All, those months in depression after, he left her. Edward did a number on her psyche of her mind during that time. I did see how he treated her by controlling her. I still think you are all good people and none of you is like Edward. It is Edward that I didn't like and he wasn't good to her like he should have been." Charlie says to us. Jasper is going over placing his hand on him and he sends him some peace.

"It is understandable Charlie and I apologize for his actions too." I say to him in a sincere matter.

"Are we going to fake Bella death? We need to come up with a plan and do it." Jasper points out.

"How do you want to go about this Charlie?" I asked him and he is thinking about it.

"May I say something here?" Angela asked me.

"Yes you can Angela go on." I say to her and she gets a resolve look in her eyes.

"Since, Bella and Jacob and I have to return teaching at high school in fall. Bella has renewed her contract. We can come up with a resignation letter stating, she was offered a teaching position at a university out of state. That way her contract can be broken legally. We wouldn't have to fake her death." Angela says to us and that does seems reasonable.

"I say let's go with Angela idea." Charlie stated.

"Well, it shall be done then. If, there is any important documents and personal belongings of Bella's someone can pack those things up and send it to us. We can give those things to her. She is going to be awake in three days and have bloodlust on her mind. It will take a while to work with her. I recommend those that are human to leave day before, she does wake up. She will wake up as if someone threw a hot curly iron down her throat smelling human blood. It will be painful for her to endure just smelling humans nearby. We will let you talk to her over the phone. Once she has control you can see her again." I say to them and I am giving them the information that is critical for them to hear.

"I understand that Carlisle we won't be able to see her for a while. I do trust you to take care of her. What is the decision by Volturi about me and Sue knowing what you are? I know it involves death or be changed." Charlie says to us in his concern.

"I can answer that one for you Charlie. I spoke to Aro he is giving you and Sue two years to think on it. We won't put you both to death, we rather change you. Since, you are a part of shape-shifter world and kept that a secret and our world a secret. I see no problems if, you decide not to be turned. I want to enlighten you with benefits of being changed. You will always stay young and live throughout eternity and you get to be with Bella, Seth, and Leah. This is some food for thought for you both to go over in your minds." Marcus says to him and he is giving him a warm smile. Charlie is thinking about what Marcus said to him.

"I will think on it and what you told me Marcus. Sue and I will discuss this together as a couple." Charlie says to us.

"I am curious Jacob. Why do shape-shifters live forever and stay young?' Marcus asked him.

"Well, the way my father told me it is the in genetic make-up in blood and mixed with Quileute magic. We have three extra pair of chromosomes than, human does. There are some us that are born with three extra chromosomes in their genes. My father didn't carry the gene but, my grandfather did. However, he phased and he died. I don't know why he died carrying the gene. Somehow, that gene expands our life spans out to live forever. Our elders who did phase in beginning the first time are still with us. They are no longer phasing. We don't know why they are no longer phasing. How we expand the life span of our imprints? We bite them by marking them and giving them our venom. That way they live forever and stay young to be with us. My suggestion to you Felix and Jane don't mark your mates for it is poisonous to them. They can mark you on the other hand without any ill effect." Jacob sates to us.

"This is fascinating and simply wonderful! I'll have to do some study of this phenomenal." Marcus says in his excitement hearing this news. Knowing him like I do he will research this like me.

"That is good to know Seth." Jane points out and she is happy about that.

"I will live forever and stay young to be with my Jacob. Jacob marks me all the time and so do the other shape-shifters too with their imprints. They don't want to lose their mates." Angela points out.

"Are you guys staying here or returning to Volturi?" Jacob asked.

"I cannot answer that for now Jacob. With, Bella going through the change it would be hard to travel with her until, she has full control. I cannot say if, we will leave or stay here. I do have duties as a king and a doctor at a hospital in Volterra, Italy. Bella come first to me." I say to him and it got me thinking what I should do.

"Carlisle my brother Aro and I understand if, you need to be here for her. We can vote over issues over the phone. You can fly in and out quickly to get back to her if by chance you presence is needed at castle. I know that under the circumstances, it is extremely important for you to be here for your mate. She will need your guidance through her first two months, of her waking. Call it comprise if, you will. We need you as one of leaders. You give good advice and balance most of us to a human level. We cannot lose you my friend." Marcus says to me. This does sound like a plan that will be compatible.

"I thank you my brother and it shall be done. This will work for me. You have nothing to fear about losing me as a leader Marcus. I will speak to Aro over the phone as well. Is there anyone here to add to our discussion?" I asked them and I am watching everyone in room.

"I have an issue. I cannot see past shape-shifters to see Bella. They block me and she goes blank in my visions or it could be Bella's shield. But, in order for me to see Bella in my visions the shape-shifters cannot be around. I am sorry. I know you are all important to her." Alice points out. She is rubbing her temple when, she is trying to get a vision and she gets nothing.

"Are you trying to get rid me tooth fairy?" Jacob says to her and he laughs.

"No I am not trying to get rid of you. I cannot see with you guys here. What do you mean by tooth fairy?" Alice says to him, she looks shocked, and she is angry by what he said to her.

"You are a short like tooth fairy on ballerina shoes dancing around the elves." Jacobs says to her and some of others in room are laughing especially, Emmett and his booming laugh.

"Hey I cannot help it if, I am short." Alice defends herself and she smiles there is nothing that gets her down for too long.

"Hey darling, I love you just as you are. There is nothing wrong with you being short. Jacob is just jealous he is not as cute as you." Jasper says to Alice and he places a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Jazz for sticking up for me." Alice says to her and he is feeling her amusement.

This is first time in a long time that this family has smiles and laughter in over four years. It feels good that it is coming together like old times. Jasper just being here is helping defuse bad situations and calming everyone down.

"Alright family meeting adjourned. I need to get back to Bella." I say to room in general.

"I am going to start the scramble eggs and frying the bacon and make the pancakes so you guys can eat." Rose says to them.

"I'll help you Rose cooking breakfast for us. I love to help." Sue says to her and she follows Rose to kitchen.

Throughout the day and night, her family came in to talk to Bella reminding her of events in her life. I told the family it helps with her memory. Sometimes their memories become faded or go away with change. The entire family is helping her remember things.

Rose, Sue, and Angela they have been busy cooking and getting humans feed around here.

_**Around midnight….**_

There were a few that took off to hunt not far away from here. Marcus, Gianni, Jasper, Alice, Heidi, and Alec they went as a group. Jane and Felix went with Emmett and Rose. Leah and Seth tag along with them in wolf form. I will wait and go hunt with Bella when, she wakes-up.

Charlie and Sue are sleeping in Esme old room. Jacob and Angela are sleep in guest bedroom. Felix and Leah are having sex in Edward's old room. That thought made me laugh. Jane and Seth are in guest room downstairs having sex. I can hear those that are having sex in their rooms. The beauty of vampirism you can go all night long having sex. You don't need sleep.

Everyone is leaving tomorrow morning, which is with Volturi except for, Alec and Heidi. They are staying as my guards. Leah and Seth are going home to gather their belongings and say their goodbyes. Jacob told them to keep in touch if, he needs them there for an emergency at reservation. They are to report to him. Leah and Seth promised him they would. They will live at castle. Aro offered an open invitation for Charlie and Sue to come anytime; they want to see Leah and Seth. We told Leah and Seth that anytime that, they feel like going to Forks and visiting their families and the tribe. The Volturi jet will take them there. They were happy about that.

Charlie, Sue, Jacob, Angela, and Embry are flying out that afternoon. Charlie and Sue are going to pack all of Bella's personal belongings, clothes, and things that are important to her and ship them here. Charlie told me her 2010 Infinity is her pride and joy. He told us Bella told him it's the type of car, which the Cullen's would approve of. Rose is making arrangements for it to be ship here. Rose is stunned about Bella's fine taste in cars.

She won't be able to return to Forks for a while. We have a lot to talk to her about once she wakes up.

I've not left Bella side but, two times once to find out what happened to her and the family meeting. I cannot take my eyes off of her. Jasper is staying with me and trying to take her pain away from transformation.

Alice and Rose they are discussing what went down last night and this morning about what I revealed. Rose feels bad about what she thought of Bella. She promises everyone, she wants to make amends with Bella. Alice is complaining to Rose about me not allowing her to dress up Bella. Rose points out to Alice, you are the only one in the family who wears silk, and you stick out like a sore thumb. When others don't in society the only time someone dresses in silk if, it is an after five thing. That seems to shut her up with her complaining. Emmett is in here, with us watching Bella.

**Bella POV**

_**Things that are going on in Bella's thoughts before and after getting bite….**_

It is my fault that I allowed myself in the middle of a shape-shifter and a vampire. I didn't want to see Embry or any of the pack get hurt or killed on my account. Embry accidently, took a couple swipes at me and then vampire crushes my arm. Maybe if, I did leave to go with the girls none of this would have never happened. Right after, the incident I had hard time breathing. It felt like a ton of weights on my lungs and sucking the air out of my lungs. I knew beyond a shadow doubt that, I am dying. I never got to say goodbye to my dad or mom and tell them how much I loved them. I would miss the pack and Angela my best friend. I would never get to live to be changed into a vampire. Carlisle did promise me he would change me when he returns to check on me. That's if I still wanted it. I want get to see Alice who like a sister to me and Emmett my brother bear ever again. I would miss Carlisle who I adore and miss the most. He is so loving, kind, and compassionate.

I felt my whole body in pain and agony and then, blackness takes over. I felt someone pick me up and Sam's voice came to me. Then, I sense others around me and opened my eyes few moments seeing bright lights and someone dressed in white jacket. What is that? Someone said, "_She only has a few hours_ _window to live_." I felt that I was being carried on wheels to a room that felt cold. I wanted to open up my mouth to speak but no words came out.

Something hits my skin and pierced it with a knife. Then, my heart stopped and I slipped further in dark abyss. It felt that my body and soul is going into a dark tunnel with light at end of tunnel. Hey wait! I am not ready to die! I've so much to live for. Suddenly, my heart started to beat again.

I heard voices around me and people crying. My dad's voice is apparent to me and Jacob's his voice that I recognized. Did I hear correctly? Jacob telling my dad there is a way to save me. Then, my dad asked how. Jacob tells him about Carlisle. Of how he saved Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett with his venom when they were dying. What the fuck? Why would Jacob tell him that story?

What felt like eternity? Someone is pulling me up in their arms and carrying me. Where to? I don't know. It felt like a car moving at fast speed. Whatever it is it stopped. I felt someone carrying me and holding me next to them. I heard my dad's voice again. "_Please! I beg you change her to save her life_. _The doctor's didn't give her much time_." Where am I? Someone's voice out of the blue speaks up. ," _Please lets us go inside_." I recognized that voice it is Carlisle's. His voice is so smooth and velvety.

There were other voices around me. I did recognize to be Cullen's. There is one voice is in here. That, I don't recognize. His voice seemed darker a deep darker tone and mysterious. Something is biting down on my neck and I felt something pierce my skin on my both of my wrists. It felt like someone is biting down on my ankles. What the fuck? There goes the pain and fire in my blood system. This feels so much worse than, James when, he bite me. I felt someone take my hand it felt good. It felt like a spark it went through my heart with that simple touch.

Am I going through the change?

I remember the stories what Carlisle told me. There would be pain and fire experience going through the change in being turned into a vampire. Is this what it is like? My whole body is going through fiery pits of hell.

I wanted to scream but, couldn't find my voice. I kept hearing conversations around me one is Carlisle's voice and I hear my dad's also. Sometimes later, I heard the voices that belong to Alice and Jasper. What is going on?

I want this pain to end. I was afraid let out a scream. I still couldn't find my voice. I let my shield cover me in cloud like a bubble from experiencing this pain and agony. I didn't want to feel the pain. I shut it out with my mind like a bubble around me. I remained silent.

Someone kissed me on my cheek and I felt electricity go through me. WOW! Whoever kissed me? That kiss felt nice!

I heard others telling me stories about my past and the events that took place in my life. All of the voices were familiar to me telling me about my past.

What is happening to me?

All, I want is this pain to end. Someone end me now! Kill me please! When will this pain and fire end?

It feels like burning pits of hell. Someone make it stop please! Just get me the fuck out here!


	5. Chapter 5

**I like to thank my beta karebear1965 for her help in this story. Please check out her stories! I like to thank all the new followers to this story. All mistakes are my own. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please leave constructive criticism in PM box it does make me into a better writer expressing those mistakes. I do work part-time and do my writings and read my favorites that are a continuing story. So, it can be hard responding to all the reviews to all my stories on Fan Fiction. Please check out my newest story From Earthquake and Tsunami to Finding Love with Jasper/Bella. Then, Better second time around with Jasper/Bella/Carlisle. Then there is My Dead Heart Beats Again with Jasper/Bella. My Heart Belongs to Empath with Jasper/Bella. Enjoy your day followers!**

**Make note I've have change story title to Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle. I felt the last title was too close to Eclipse. **

**Chapter Four**

**Carlisle POV**

_**The next day during the morning hours….**_

This is the second day of Bella's transformation. I can see the changes already. Her scars appear to be gone from the attack. Her hair is growing out longer past her shoulders. I noticed she did get it cut above her shoulders. Her body is filling out more in the right places.

She is not screaming out in pain or even a whimper. Jasper is trying to absorb her pain. But, he gets nothing from her and he seems to feel her shield is responsible for it. I do believe she is shielding her mind from the pain. Otherwise, we would have heard her scream out in pain.

Charlie and Sue have been coming in guest room periodically to check on Bella. My family has been too.

My talk with the family yesterday went well under circumstances. They understand why Esme and I decided to get a divorce. The decision was made not to fake Bella's death. Angela's idea is the best solution. She can just say she had a better job offer and she can leave Forks. I will ask Bella how she wants to handle it.

At least Marcus and Aro will let me be here for Bella until, she has control. I will not have to return to Volturi any time soon, which is a good thing. This will give us ample time to work with Bella before, she is allowed to travel.

Marcus and Aro gave Charlie and Sue two years to think about being turned. Seriously, Marcus and Aro would order deaths, of Bella's father and step-mother if, I wasn't a part of royalty. It is because they had knowledge of our world. At least they gave them their options and let them decide even if, Charlie and Sue don't want to be changed they are safe. They did keep the secret.

Some of the others left this morning to fly to Forks. Seth and Leah needed to say their goodbyes to tribe and gather their belongings. Marcus and his wife Gianna they went with them. They will all fly to Italy tomorrow. Alec and Heidi are staying here as my guards.

Rose is in kitchen preparing lunch for Charlie, Sue, Angela and Jacob. They will be leaving here shortly. They will fly out of here and head for Forks. They will be back in Forks to say their goodbyes to Seth and Leah before, they depart for Italy. Charlie is sending what is important to Bella to us.

"You can enter." I say to them. Not once leaving my eyes off of Bella.

"We are here to tell you, that we will be leaving within the hour. Just call me when, she does wake-up. Please tell her that her daddy loves her. I hope she can forgive me for having her changed into one of you. I knew she wanted it but, didn't know when. Carlisle please does take care of her; she is precious cargo of mine. I know she is yours too. I give you my blessing to have my daughter as your true mate and you are a good man." Charlie says to me. I look at him and I give him a smile.

"Yes Charlie I will call you once, she does wake-up and tell her what you told me. You don't have to worry about her. I will take care of her. I agree with you whole heartedly, she is precious cargo. I am thankful that you gave me your blessing to have your daughter as my true mate and you trust me with her care." I say to him and Charlie looks at his daughter for the last time. He places a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy loves you Bella. I will see you when, Carlisle says I can. I am going to miss you." Charlie says to her and his tears shed.

"Hey Bells it is Jacob you take care. I will always love you sis and Angela does also. Bye for now!" Jacob says to her and he goes over to Angela and he stands with her.

"We will take care of her Charlie. You don't worry she is in good hands." Alice says to him and she places a kiss on Charlie.

"We will get out of your way now. I thank all of you for allowing us into your home and the hospitality and for what you did for our Bells." Charlie says to us.

"You are family too Charlie and it is our pleasure." I say to them and I go over to where he is standing. I shake Charlie's hand and they leave the room. Emmett goes with them to lead them out. Then, I hear the car drive out of our property.

We are finally, alone with Bella. I wonder what her reactions are going to be once, she does wake-up. She takes a look and sees it is us. My cell phone is ringing it is, Demetri, on my caller id. I pushed the, _talk_, button on my phone.

"What did you find?" I asked him. I did send him to Forks to look for any other vampires.

"I am on my way to you and I'll be there in twenty minutes. I need to show you something. I did take out a couple of vampires." He says to me.

"Alright bring whatever, you did find to me and you can show me, when you get here." I say to him. I pushed the, _end talk_, button on my phone.

There is a knock at door….

"You can enter," I say and it is Demetri and Alice and Jasper. He had a shopping bag in his hand.

"What did you discover and what about the other two vampires?" I asked Demetri.

"I got there in Forks and I trail the scent of dead vampire in ashes at the beach. There was a shape-shifter by name of Sam. He phased in human form to talk to me. I told him that I need to smell the scent of dead vampire and he let me pass through. I told him that I need to trial his scent wherever it leads me to. Sam and some of the others in wolf form followed me. It led me to an old abandon warehouse in Seattle. We found two vampires there. I order them tell me what they knew. Apparently, they knew nothing and told me that they were changed two months ago, by this male vampire named, David. His scent was still fresh in warehouse. His scent is that of the dead vampire in ashes at La Push beach. The two vampires provoked us and started to attack us. I went after them and destroyed them both and killed them instantly. What caught my eye? I notice a pile of women's clothing in corner of the warehouse. I put them in an empty shopping bag." Demetri says to me and he hands me the shopping bag.

I take a sniff of it with my nose inside of the bag and it is Bella scent. I take the clothes out with my hand and I look at them.

"That is Bella's red shirt and her pajamas that she had missing. She told me she never had them washed. So, her scent would still be on them." Alice says to us and she is looking at the items.

"That means over four years ago, Victoria and her newborns, were holed up in that warehouse. That is when, Bella's things went missing. It makes me wonder if, there is more than those three with knowledge of Bella's things, which were still in there. They are probably, still trailing her scent from those cloths." Jasper points out and his military side is coming out.

"Alec!" I called out his name in above a whisper and he immediately, shows up in the room.

"Yes Carlisle what can I do for you?" He asked me.

"I want you to go with Demetri to Seattle. You both are to search for any vampires within the vicinity. The orders are for the both of you, that they are brought to Volturi for questioning," I gave my orders to them and they both leave immediately.

"I could go with them Carlisle and help," Jasper says to me.

"No son I need you here with me. I will need your help with Bella I appreciate that you want to go and help them. We can use you some other time if, we need you," I say to him.

**Alice POV**

_**Three hours later at four P.M….**_

I knew that Bella would become one of us, I always saw it. The timing was another not knowing when. My visions about Bella and Edward being mates were still in my visions when Edward was still alive. They would have been still together according to my visions. Then, after the battle and when we lost Esme and Edward that vision changed. I did see Carlisle and Bella being together. There has always been chemistry with them both. I did see it with Carlisle and Bella at the time she was with us. I would notice how Carlisle would look at her when she came for a visit. It was like he had feelings for her but, which way. I couldn't pinpoint it at the time. Who knows? Maybe he loved her from first start. They both have compassion for helping people. They put others before, their selves. Carlisle and Bella are that way.

Once, we received that call from Rose telling us, what has happened to Bella. Jasper and I flew Peter's jet to Alaska. It has been hard for me to keep tabs over her these past four years. My visions would go blank. That is because if, she is with the shape-shifters. I cannot see her.

When, Emmett picked us up airport and he filled us in about details that transpired. It was a shock to me that a vampire attack Bella. Then, the initial shocker is that Embry a shape-shifter he accidently clawed her. She was caught in the middle of them two. Jasper and I found out through that phone call from Rose. That Charlie and the pack were here asking, Carlisle to change her to save her life. It was a shock to all of us that Carlisle confessed about his divorce from Esme. I never have seen that in my visions. Carlisle and Esme they hid their divorce well in front of us. They did appear to be a normal happy married couple. How did they do it? I don't know.

Then, come to find out that Leah and Seth imprinted on vampires. What is next? This is first time in vampire history that this has ever happened that a shape-shifter imprinted on them. Marcus did confirm that Felix and Jane are truly mated. Marcus did confirm that Bella and Carlisle they are true mates.

Rose and I got into heated debates over me choosing Bella outfits. Suddenly, I begin to realize that she is right. There is no one wears silk twenty four hours in a day. It does make me stick out like a sore thumb. I guess that I am going to have to change-up my wardrobe again. I love any excuse to shop. I laugh at that thought.

I am glad that the shape-shifters are gone. At least, I can see Bella a little clearer. Suddenly, I zoned into a vision. I rub my temple of my head and it is getting clearer in my vision.

Bella will be wake-up in tomorrow around ten P. M. She will open her eyes for the first time and she is in shock and she doesn't know what to think. She is standing in corner of room and she is not saying a word.

I do see Carlisle and Jasper they will step approach her calmly. They don't want to startle her. Carlisle will know how to handle his mate. It will be instinctual for him at the time. I do see her as a control vampire. She will do well and she should be able to see her father sooner than later. I do see their reunion in two weeks.

This is great news. I must go and tell Carlisle. I immediately, leave mine and Jasper's room to go tell Carlisle.

I knock at their door.

"You can enter Alice. I know it is you," Carlisle says to me and he is laughing.

"Carlisle, I can see Bella clearer now that shape-shifters are gone. She will wake-up at ten P. M tomorrow. . She will open her eyes for the first time and she is in shock and she doesn't know what to think. She is standing in corner of room and she is not saying a word. I do see her as a control vampire. She will do well and she should be able to see her father sooner than later. I do see their reunion in two weeks." I say to him and he looks relieved over hearing what I told him.

"Well, thank you Alice this is good news. I am glad it will be almost over. Charlie will be glad to hear that his daughter will see him soon." Carlisle says to me and he turns around to look at Bella.

I giggle at the thought of Bella reaction to us once, she does wake-up. I leave the room to go find Emmett. He left to go take a few frustrations out on some trees. He lost couple games against, Jasper on WI system. He is such a spoiled sport at times and he likes winning games. It is just a damn game come on! He will be happy to hear news about his sister.

**Rose POV**

_**Six hours later at ten P.M…**_

Emmett and I are watching a movie in entertainment room. It is hard to focus on it. I've been thinking about the very first time Bella entered our lives. I knew it would end badly with her in our world. That time at baseball game it was Bella's scent that sent, James off. Edward told us he is tracker and Bella was a game to him. It did end badly she got hurt in ballet studio. That day of battle when, Victoria and her newborns killed Esme and Edward. I blamed Bella for all of it. Carlisle made us realize that James started the mess in the first place. Carlisle did point out that James is not Victoria's mate. He did leave her for a few days to chase after, Bella. James did leave Victoria behind while, he went chasing after, Bella. It got me thinking a mate would never leave his mate behind. I certainly couldn't leave Emmett for any length of time. It does kill me to be away from him.

Then, this happens to Bella with that vampire attacking her and she was caught in middle of shape-shifter and a vampire. She has been the victim in all of this and it started with James. She is just an innocent bystander in ordeal. Alice and I had a long discussion about Bella. My hatred is wrapped up in my jealously of her humanity. I don't hate her; she had the one thing that I missed. That is being human. I always resented my life as a vampire. I always wanted to be married with children and grandchildren. Then, Royce changed everything in one day. But, life had other plans for me. I can see how Bella has become breath of fresh air in family. She is just as compassionate as Carlisle is.

I made a vow to everyone that I will make amends with Bella and try to be friends to her. I want to be a good sister to Bella. I hope she will forgive me for the way I did treated her.

Carlisle is holed up in that room keeping a watch on Bella. He hasn't come out once today. Jasper is with him and he is trying to absorb her pain and he gets nothing.

**Jasper POV **

_**Six A.M in morning….**_

I've got to hand it Bella she is enduring the pain from transformation like a trooper. I wonder if, she is shielding her pain with her mind. She is unlike any other human that has gone through the transformation without screaming in pain or thrashing around in bed. She is so still and silent.

I am trying to absorb her pain and I get nothing. She is a mystery to me. It is like unlocking the Pandora box. There is no key to unlock it. Even her mind was silent to Edward. It did piss him off by not being able to read her mind. We have sixteen hours to go before, she wakes-up. The whole family will be here to help her.

Carlisle called his friend Eleazar, and he will be here tomorrow to do an assessment on Bella. He is going to see if, she has any gifts. My feeling she does and she is a shield. Aro did suspect that the first time, he took her hand in throne room. That she is a shield and he wanted her too. Now, she is mated to a king, Aro won't acquire her for one of the guards. Bella will have guards around her for her protection. They do that for all of the wives of the kings.

Carlisle finally, went and he took a shower and he changed his clothes. Alice made him stating to him that you been in the same outfit for two days. He is reading a novel and he is holding Bella's hand at the same time.

**Emmett POV**

_**Eight hours to go before, Bella wakes-up….**_

I am getting bored. I've been playing games against, Jasper on the WI system. He actually, beat me in a couple of the games. I had to take my frustrations on a few trees. Alice found me in the woods and she told me that Bella will wake-up tomorrow around ten P. M.

I will be glad when she does wakes-up it is getting bored around here. Everyone departed yesterday. We find out that about Carlisle and Esme divorce. It was hidden from us for thirty years. Then, we found out about Carlisle and Bella being true mates. Jacob looked like he was about to have a coronary that Leah and Seth imprinted on vampires. I have never seen a human that is so tan begun to look green that he could have puke. That would be something to see.

I am here waiting with Carlisle and he is reading a book to pass the time. I look at my sissy that I missed so much over these past four years. I am happy she is back into our lives. Rose is going to try to be a good sister to her. I know she will.

Gee I am really bored!

Come on sissy wake-up! It's time to play!


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**A/N To all my followers sorry it has been too long for updates in my stories. I will get back to writing them as soon as I can. My mind and mood has not been too good for the past two months. I found out that my mother has lung cancer and she never smoked a day in her life. I've been worried about her. Thankfully she is getting better. My sister-in-law died from bone cancer just this week. My schedule has been busy with work and worry. Rest assure you will see updates on my chapters soon. My mind will get into gear and start writing on my continue stories. My beta is sitting on one of my chapters to my dead heart beats again. She has not returned it to me. My other beta has a few of my chapters for two of my stories. She is editing them for me on my heart belongs to empath and earthquake to tsunami. She is revamping all the chapters to be polished. My other two stories I was working on them and stopped writing on them. I will pick up on the half-way written chapters as soon as my mood and mind is at ease from everything going on in my life. You are important to me my followers and my stories. I know what they are going to be like from beginning, middle and to the end of story and I know all my secret plots to all my stories. Please hang on my followers. I appreciate all the reviews and for those who point out my mistakes. Please put those in comments in PM. It does make me into a stronger writer. I will be back to writing give me time. I love all of you.**

**Hugs Vicky**


End file.
